The Back Table
by L.Hawk
Summary: High School AU featuring The Bad Touch Trio, along with England, Canada, Germany and the Italies.
1. Chapter 1

It was a circular table with eight seats in the back corner of the cafeteria. Everyone called it the bad touch trio's table and nobody else dared sit there.

The Bad Touch Trio were a group of three juniors who had banded together because nobody else would put up with them; Antonio because he was annoyingly cheerful and dense, Francis because he was a major pervert who hit on anything that moved and Gilbert because he was immensely arrogant. Everyone thought they were crazy delinquents, but in truth they weren't really. Okay, so maybe Gilbert used to be, but his time with Francis and Antonio had softened him up to a point where he wasn't really anymore.

The thing was, the table was more often than not almost or completely filled up. See nobody who didn't know the trio well would dare to sit there, but there were a few people who did. Most of them were other social outcasts.

Gilbert had a younger brother Ludwig, who was pretty much friendless for most of his childhood, being rather shy much more serious than the other kids, until a set of crazy Italian twins moved to town. The younger one immediately asked Ludwig to be his friend and, having never had a friend before, Ludwig agreed. Feliciano of course was nearly as dense and cheerful as Antonio, and that coupled with his brother Lovino's eternal grouchiness made people avoid them. Lovino stuck to his brother like glue and hated everybody, including Ludwig, although he put up with him because he made Feliciano happy.

Anyway, on the first day of freshman year of high school, Ludwig, Feliciano and Lovino were looking for a place to sit. The trouble was, anywhere they went, bags seemed to appear on empty seats, which people refused to move, or people's friends were sitting there and just got up to get more napkins, etc. After a while, even Feliciano saw that nobody wanted to let them sit at their table and, being the sensitive boy he was, was on the verge of tears when Ludwig spotted his brother's table and made his way over there. He asked, "Bruder, may we sit here?"

Gilbert grinned, "Sure, Luddy." Ludwig snorted at the nick name but sat down. The three of them sat there every day after that.

Then there was Mathew. He was twins with the most popular boy in school, Alfred, but he was so quiet that most people didn't even notice him; once a Russian kid named Ivan sat on him. Plus since his brother was so popular he got mistaken for him almost all the time, even by the one teacher who he was close to Mr. Castro. He used to sit at Alfred's table, which his brother let him do, but was sick of being ignored and Gilbert, Francis and Antonio were some of the few people who noticed him, along with Ludwig, Feliciano and Lovino once they started sitting at the table.

The last seat was for Arthur, if he came to school. He was a senior and a delinquent who Gilbert held a grudging respect for, having known him from his own delinquent days. He was feared by almost everybody in the school. He was also one of the smartest kids in all his classes, even if he only showed up about half the time. Although, he started coming to school more frequently his sophomore year once he started sitting with the Bad Touch Trio.

Nobody ever approached their table and the whispered that they were planning to bomb the school or something. In fact, Arthur brought the idea up every once and a while, but Antonio and Feliciano always balk at the idea and they never considered it seriously. Everyone in the school shuns the people who sit at their table, but they don't care because they have a table full of friends, or, at the very least friendly acquaintances/relatives, and that's enough for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew plopped down at the table next to Feliciano and groaned. Feliciano turned to him and asked, "Ve~, Mattie, what's wrong?"

Matthew set his brown bag lunch on the table, " thought I was Alfred again today."

Feliciano frowned, "Ve~ that's too bad. Ne, Ne, I know! We can go out for gelato after school today. That always makes me feel better."

Lovino, who was sitting on the other side of Feliciano, snorted, "That's 'cause you're an idiot. Gelato and pasta don't solve all of life's fucking problems alright. Grow the fuck up."

Tears began to pool in Feliciano's eyes, "Fratello…"

Lovino sighed and, "Don't cry damn it! You know I didn't mean any of it."

Feliciano sniffed. Just then, Ludwig approached them, carrying his tray, and asked, "Are you alright, Feliciano?"

Feliciano pouted, "Lovi's being mean to me."

Ludwig facepalmed with the hand that wasn't holding his tray, "More than usual?"

Lovino growled, "Hey, what the hell is that supposed to mean!"

Feliciano turned to Lovino and said, "Hey, can you move over so Ludwig can sit next to me?"

Lovnio grabbed his brother by the collar, "There is no way in hell that I'm moving for that potato bastard."

Ludwig sighed, "Uh, Feliciano, I can just sit on the other side of you."

He moved to sit down, but frowned when he saw the lunch on the table, "Whose Lunch is that?"

Matthew glared up at him, "I'm Matthew. I'm right here. I'm sick and tired of people not seeing me and mistaking me for Alfred."

Ludwig rubbed the back of his head, "Er..ja. I didn't think you were Alfred."

"Ludwig…" Matthew started.

Ludwig cut him off, "And I would have seen you, if I hadn't been distracted with these two."

"Hey," Lovino snapped.

Matthew smiled slightly, "It's alright. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Ludwig shuffled his feet awkwardly, "Listen, I know it's a little awkward to ask, but could you…"

Matthew nodded, "Sure," and pushed his lunch over before moving one seat down.

Ludwig muttered "Danke," and slipped in between Matthew and Feliciano.

Francis came and took the seat on the other side of Matthew kissing him on the cheek, " Bonjour mon ami."

Matthew turned bright red and stammered, "Wh..why do you always do that?"

Gilbert, who had just arrived, snorted, "That's just the way Frenchie is. I'd've thought you'd be used to it by now."

Gilbert, who was standing right behind his brother, ruffled Ludwig's hair before walking past him and Matthew to take the seat next to Francis.

Ludwig's hand almost automatically flew up to re-slick back his hair. He frowned, "Bruder, why did you do that?"

Gilbert laughed, "It was just brotherly affection. Besides, it looks better down."

Ludwig scowled and took a comb out of his pocket to fix the sideburns. Feliciano giggled, "Luddy, you shouldn't worry so much about it. You look really good either way."

Lovino scowled, "How come you always compliment the potato bastard, but you never say I look good."

Feliciano bit his lip and was about to open his mouth to say something, when Antonio put his tray down and plopped into the seat next to Lovino's, leaving an empty place between himself and Francis, and pulled Lovino into a hug, saying, "I think you're absolutely adorable.

Lovino let himself enjoy the hug for ten seconds, before he began struggling to get free, blushing profusely, and practically yelled, "Nobody asked you, now get the hell off me, tomato bastard."

Francis laughed, "Hon, hon, hon, l'amore is in the air."

Antonio took no notice of this and nuzzled Lovino's cheek before letting him go saying, "You look just like a little tomato. Oh that reminds me." He reached into his chest pocket and pulled out a small red tomato, "The first cherry tomato's from our new garden."

Lovino blushed even redder as he snatched the tomato out of Antonio's hand and mumbled, "Grazie, bastard."

Antonio positively beamed. Suddenly, Antonio noticed something and grabbed Francis' arm and forcibly pulled him over one seat to sit next to him. Francis frowned, "Antoine, mon ami, I know you love me, but…" he trailed off.

Arthur came up to the table and sat down smirking between Francis and Gilbert, pushing Francis' abandoned tray over as he did so. Francis leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "Bonjour, mon cheri."

Arthur back handed Francis and he fell back, clutching his nose. Anotnio pulled out an handkerchief and began to fuss with Francis' nose muttering rapidly in Spanish. Arthur snorted, "He'll be fine."

Gilbert chuckled dryly, "Hey Artie."

Arthur nodded, "Gil."

Matthew suddenly piped up, "You're here today."

Arthur shrugged, "Just for the first part of the day. I'm leaving after lunch."

Matthew frowned, "B…but why are you leaving?"

Arthur scowled, "I'm supposed to have math, then art then physical education. We don't have a quiz in math, so I see no reason to go, and art and physical education are hardly worth counting."

Matthew looked down, "But won't you fall behind if you don't go to class?"

Arthur shurugged, "I know everything their learning."

Gilbert smirked, "Give it up Birdie, you're not going to change his mind."

Feliciano frowned, "How can you stand to miss art class? It's my favorite class of the day."

Lovino scowled and muttered, "Yeah, cause you were always the best at art."

Ludwig suddenly reached forward holding a napkin and rubbed at Feliciano's face, saying, "You have a bit of sauce on your face."

Feliciano giggled, "Ve~ Grazie Luddy."

Lovino snapped, "Oi. Stop fucking manhandling my little brother."

Francis grinned, "Ah, young love."

Ludwig blushed bright red, and didn't move his hand.

Gilbert grinned, "Ah, Luddy, you look so cute when you blush."

Matthew facepalmed.

Lovino yelled, "Hey, potato bastard," and Ludwig removed his hand.

Kids at the surruning tables were staring at them, having heard Lovino yelling, but they didn't worry too much about it; They were used to it.

A/N-Yeah, I'm not dead. I've been busy with school work, thus haven't updated in a while, but I just started school vacation week, so I should update somewhat frequently, at least for a short while. I just got another review asking for more in this AU, and it seemed like a good place to start. I also have about a hundred ideas for new fics, but I won't post any of those until school gets out for the summer; I'll focus on my current fics. I don't think I'll be continuing this anymore though.


End file.
